Do Nott Judge
by ilikefries
Summary: Slytherins are just miniature death eaters in training right? Well I wouldn't judge. And I definitely wouldn't boo the new Slytherin first years, because one little snake may just start crying. And that snakes older siblings will set you straight. This story is focused on Theodore Nott, Talia Nott (OC), Tabitha Nott (OC) and other book characters. Rated M for language and abuse.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns it all

 **Author's Note:** This is my first fic hope you enjoy.

 **Appearances:** (I like to include these for my OC's and characters not seen in the Harry Potter movies)Talia Nott- Amelia Zardo, Theodore Nott- Silivu Tolu, Tabitha Nott- a young Malina Weissman.

Do Nott Judge

Tabitha Nott stood in line, waiting for her name to be called. For most up and coming witch and wizards this would be a joyous time, but not for Tabitha. For this was when Tabitha Nott would be sorted into Slytherin. And she was scared.

"TABITHA NOTT" Professor McGonagall called

Sixth-year Talia Nott and fifth-year Theodore Nott watched their sister carefully as she approached the sorting hat. They each remembered being in that position so long ago, when they had to deny their true Hogwarts house and ask to be sorted in Slytherin. They remember the mummers of "death eater" and "evil". However it did not bother them until they heard the same mummers about their little sister.

"SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherin house sounded in polite clapping as the Gryffindor house burst out in boos and laughter. The Gryffindor house had a tradition of booing the new snakes led by the Weasley twins. In all their years of booing, the new snakes usually glared or stuck their nose in the air as they pranced to their new house's table. But not this snake, this snake began to cry.

Talia and Theodore Nott had been forced to grow up fast at a young age. After witnessing their father kill their mother they knew that they had to protect their little sister at all costs. They endured their Father's beatings and curses meant for her, taught her the ignorance of pureblood ideals, and raised her when their mother could not. To others they seemed like the perfect example of a pureblood family but it was just an act. They played their part, counting the days until they could escape their life. For years they played their part to a key but that ended once someone messed with their little sister.

Talia, the lioness disguised as a snake couldn't contain her real houses hot-tempered trait.

"Are you fucking serious" Talia fumed. The Great Hall fell silent in surprise. The Nott's were famous for being known as 'The Silent Slytherins'. No one had ever witnessed the dark haired blue-eyed family loose their temper.

A voice broke through the silence. "Miss Nott. Language." Scolded Professor McGonagall. "Ten points from Slytherin"

"Are you FUCKING serious," Talia repeated. The Head of Gryffindor opened her mouth to retort but was quickly cut off "You punish me, but you don't punish your cubs for making my sister cry" The Great Hall was once again shocked into silence.

Theo, who was a raven disguised as a snake, knew that his sister was too lost in anger to see reason. He ushered his younger sister off into the corner to comfort her as he began to deduce a new plan. He had a feeling that they would not be able to go back to their old lives once his older sister was done.

"Fine you won't punish them, then I will"

" _siamaios"_ A purple spark left Talia's wand heading straight towards the Weasley twins. Well now after Talia's spell they were the Weasley (Siamese) twins.

"Forge!"

"Gred!"

"Where's your body?" the Siamese twins screamed at each other. "Where's my body, where is YOUR body?"

"Oh Merlin, I'll never be able to masturbate in peace again" Fred cried. George's face filled with horror once he realized what his twin had said.

"HA! Looks like your mum will have to be making a sweater with two neck holes" the twins best mate Jordan Lee laughed.

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair but was quickly called off by the Headmaster.

"Let it happen Minerva, you know how Gryffindor's are once their anger gets the best of them". _Gryffindor?_ McGonagall looked at Dumbledore in bewilderment but quickly took her seat.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my brothers, you snake," the younger brother of twins cried.

"Go backing to swallowing your girlfriend, _Won Won_ "

Ron Weasley's face reddened in anger as Lavender let out a scandalized gasp and the rest of the table snickered.

"You better watch your mouth, you death eater scum".

All of Hogwarts knew of the youngest male Weasley's temper, but they had no idea that it did not even come close to rivaling Talia Nott's temper. Big mistake thought Theo. Her once dark blue eyes darkened to a shade close to black and focused in on her target as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Her straight dark brown hair and robes blew behind her, showing off her chiseled porcelain cheekbones, full lips, and her usually hidden figure. The Weasley twins looked at each other in embarrassment as they could feel their body's reaction. Merlin did they wish they were in their own body.

"What did you call me?" she whispered dangerously.

"You heard me, you're just a future death eater whore, a snake, a prejudiced git, a bitc-" he began but was silenced.

"How dare you ever compare me to those morons who decide to shack up with a death eater. I am NOT as brainless as those twits who believe the ridiculous pureblood propaganda and I will NEVER follow through with marriage to a death eater. Have you ever heard me utter a word of prejudice? Hm?" Ron opened his mouth to respond but shut it when he found her statement to be true. "Your house preaches the horrors of prejudice, but aren't you all prejudiced against my house? For Merlin's sake you boo children, do you realize how many first years I have had to comfort over the years?"

"Uh I um…."

"Just because we are a Slytherin doesn't mean we are all prejudiced gits like Malfoy. Hell the only people in Slytherin who still hold those ideals are Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Greengrass, and Pucey. The rest of us are not as stupid to believe that blood actually means anything. Even if we did Hermione Granger proves every one of those ideals wrong; she is a muggleborn yet she is smartest witch of her age. I honestly have no idea how you can snog Brown when you could have a witch like Granger, she is obviously the better choice." She rolled her eyes as Ron gaped and Lavender scoffed

"Hey Granger since Weasley will most likely never get his head out of his arse and keep dating Lavender, you should go out with my brother. He has fancied you since first year." Hermione blushed a pretty pink and Theo turned bright red.

"YOU BITCH! MY WON WON LOVES ME! STOP TELLING LIES WE ALL KNOW YOU ARE LYING, GO BACK TO YOUR DEATH EATER DADDY AND MUMMY! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T, SHE'S DEAD" Lavender screeched. Ron looked at Talia apologetically as hurt flared in her eyes.

"You're right, she is dead. My brother and I had to watch her be beat to death by our father in a drunken rage. We have had to spend our lives enduring his abuse. We have been his test subjects for the new curses he makes. And let me tell you he has this oh-so-lovely spell that breaks all the bones in your body and regrows them repeatedly. I have been forced to be entertainment for my father's friend when he throws a party. I have been engaged since I was five to Rastaban Legstrange, a known rapist and murderer. So no I will not go back to my 'death eater daddy' as you so eloquently put it. He has used my brother and I as his personal punching bag and forced my sister to grow up never knowing her mother. I may have acted as the perfect pureblood princess but it was all just an act. I am now of age and I will NEVER go back to my father" Talia seethed in a quiet voice filled with malicious.

"TALLY" Talia's anger quickly dispersed as her little sister ran and clutched her legs. She bent down and rubbed the girls back as sobs shocked her tiny body, with each touch she spoke soothing words, "It's going to be all right Tabby, we are not ever going back to him. I will never let him harm you".

"Excuse me Headmaster?" spoke Theo as he shot daggers at the slowly retreating Lavender.

"Yes Mr. Nott?" Dumbledore inquired.

After searching through his robes Theo produced a small vial. "I was wondering if you could send this to the aurors? These memories will be plenty to put my father away in Azkaban for life", he said with a small smile. "Since my sister is now of age she will be able to run the Nott household without our father, we're free"

"Why of course Mr. Nott" Dumbledore agreed. "Now young Miss Nott, it seems that you were not pleased with the house chosen for you, is that because you told the Sorting Hat to place you in Slytherin even though you were meant for another?" Tabitha's big blue eyes peeked out beneath her bangs to stare at the old man in wonder.

"Yes sir, I would like to try again" The Headmasters eyes twinkled as he led the child up to the stool. It took the sorting hat about a second to yell out,

"HUFFLEPUFF" Tabitha beamed as the Great Hall boomed with applause. She gave her siblings and even the Headmaster a hug before going to sit with her new housemates.

"It seems that some of our students have not been listening to the Sorting Hats wise advice, is there anyone who would liked to be resorted?" The Headmaster questioned. No students jumped up to be resorted leaving the male Nott to step up.

Theo slowly made his way over to the Sorting Hat. Before allowing himself to be sorted again he turned to the crowd to speak. "I know it's scary to leave what you know. It's a risk that could result in others judging you but you must know that the only opinion that matters is your own. Opinions do not define you; your _parent's_ opinions do not define you. For those who are looking to escape their parents, the Nott household is open to those who need a home" He shyly smiled before sitting down.

"RAVENCLAW" Theo's once shy smile turned into a full-grown grin. He left the stool and made his way over to the Ravenclaw table, which welcomed him with open arms.

Talia was surprised to see that the first person that rose to be sorted was none other than Draco Malfoy. The Sorting Hat placed him in Ravenclaw leaving him with a small smile that replaced his usual smirk. Draco walked over to his clapping housemates and sat next to his fellow new Ravenclaw. "Is it alright if I stay at your house, I don't think my family will appreciate my change of mind," he asked Theo. "Stay as long as you need". Theo said.

"You could stay at my home too if you want, there isn't much space but we could always share a room" a dreamy voice replied startling both boys.

"Um-you-I-um-we-um-room?" a flushed Draco stammered as he came face to face with Luna Lovegood.

"I always thought you would make a great Ravenclaw" Luna reached and lightly touched his cheekbones, "mhmm such intelligence those eyes hold". Draco blushed and smiled sweetly at the little witch.

By the end of the night, each house had gained new students. Ravenclaw now included Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Adrian Pucey. Gryffindor included Daphne Greengrass. Hufflepuff gained Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, and Neville Longbottom. Slytherin included Zacharias Smith, Colin Creevy, and Percy Weasley. The Nott household gained a many students and the Lovegood household gained one smitten Draco Malfoy.

It was finally Talia's turn to be sorted. The students looked expectantly at the girl who gave others courage to change houses, wondering which house she would be in. They hoped it would be there's, but three houses were let down once the Sorting Hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR"

Talia made her way over to her table wondering where she would sit. She did just hex and insult multiple people, she would understand if she couldn't find a seat.

"Hey Nott there's a seat free over here" cried the Siamese twins. Talia eyed them carefully.

"Well usually there wouldn't be but we are down a body you see" Fred began. "This fit witch hexed us with her very own spell for our stupidity" George continued, "and we would like to apologize to her" they finished together.

Talia laughed freely and sat down in the free seat between the twins and Lee Jordan. "You are forgiven, not stay still while I fix you" she muttered the counter curse and the twins separated. However there were now not enough seats at the table and Talia was thrust into Lee Jordan's lap.

"First I get to witness my best friends turn into Siamese twins and now I have a beautiful witch in my lap; this day just keeps getting better and better" Lee bellowed as Talia blushed.

"Hey no fair" Fred whined. The four laughed together which quickly fell into silence once they saw Ron approaching.

"I would like to apologize, I let my temper control me and spoke without thinking. I hope that you will be able to forgive me," said Ron as he rubbed his hands together.

Before Talia could answer him, a fist connected with his jaw. Talia looked up to see her usually controlled brother positivity fuming with anger. She was even more surprised to see that her sister had followed, playing the act as Theo's "backup".

"Ouchhh" bellowed the wounded man from the floor. "I came here to apologize not start more trouble!" Theo looked at his sister for confirmation. "I was about to forgive him before you knocked him down like a sack of potato's, you git!" Talia glared.

Realizing he was in the wrong and reached down to help Ron up. "Sorry mate".

Tabitha moved over to her sister, climbing the twins to sit in her lap. "Well I think he deserved it," she hmphed.

"I did," agreed the bleeding Weasley. "I also owe you an apology Tabitha, would you please forgive me for making a pretty little thing like you cry" he said with a charming smile. Tabitha giggled and buried her head into her sister chest.

"Here use this" Ron said as he handed Theo a napkin, "You got my blood on your fist. Actually that might be broken, hey Hermione, can you take Theo to Madam Pomphrey?"

A blushing Hermione approached and grabbed his hand to inspect the damage, "I would love to". The couple smiled at each other before leaving the Great Hall, still holding hands.

Talia smiled at the sight the Great Hall made. Draco Malfoy was seen blushing as Luna spoke to him. Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly with their new housemates. Percy Weasley finally seemed to meet people who he could converse intellectually with. Theo was finally going to get his girl. Lee Jordan was giving her a look that made her stomach do summer-salts. She finally looked down to the girl in her lap. Tabitha giggled as the Weasley twins told her jokes. This was the life she had always wanted for her sister. No more pretending, they were free.


End file.
